


You're not you when...

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Donuts, Funny, Halloween, glitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: ...your personal demon is hungry.He just wants a donut, dang it.I was bored, I like writing funny stuff, I've had no sleep, have at it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You're not you when...

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to my channel. As you know, today is Halloween, so we’ve got a very special video planned for the spookiest day of the year. Now if yo̸u̷’̴l̶l̴ ̷s̴i̴t̴̥̯̿ ̵̈́͜ṱ̸̂ï̵̼̥̗g̶̦͑h̸̛͍͔̦̽ț̶̿ ̴̯̓f̵̯̐o̴̙͝r̵̜̄ ̷̞͝ă̶̩m̷̡̈́o̸͓̔m̸̞̏ent- whoa, what was that? Must’ve gotten some interference with the microphone, guys, no worries!  
“As I was saying, today we’re going to be going through some̶ ̴u̸ser submiss̴i̸o̸n̸s for a horror story con̷̦̋̕͜t̸͍͝ͅë̷̼s̶̘̈́̕t̶̨̻̎ ̵̤̚I̶͕͍ ̷͎͊ŝ̴̟t̴͉̄arted last month- seriously, what’s up with the audio? Give me one second, guys, I’ll sort this out, be right back.”

̶̟͑̕͘ ̶͎̪̝͔̐͊̂ ̷͔̥̑͛̊ ̷̩̜͛̚͜ ̴͕̰̼̈ ̷͚͈͉͊̅͆͝ ̶̧̯̀͐ ̷̨̙͐̈́ ̸̞͚̦̔͐̿ ̶̡̺̲̓̾ ̵̪͌̑̏̓ ̸̫͛̚ ̵̛̝̝͐̔ ̵̼͑̏̇̎ ̸̘̊̔̔̕ ̵̢̫̯̿̽ ̷͚̞͑͘ ̵̲̙̄̅͗͝ ̵̨̬͖̽̇ ̷̯̀ͅ ̸̠̭̳̀ ̷͉̦͔̏͋͘͜ ̷̢̞̘̭͋͘͠ ̴̼̟̹̰̐ ̵̢̰̄͜ ̴̦̓̚ ̶̹̩̈  
̵ ̸ ̴ ̶ ̸ ̸I̷̶̸’̵̷̴m̵̵̶ ̸̵̶h̵̵̵e̵̵̸r̴̵̵e̶̴̷ ̴ ̴ ̸ ̶ ̵ ̶  
̶̟͑̕͘ ̶͎̪̝͔̐͊̂ ̷͔̥̑͛̊ ̷̩̜͛̚͜ ̴͕̰̼̈ ̷͚͈͉͊̅͆͝ ̶̧̯̀͐ ̷̨̙͐̈́ ̸̞͚̦̔͐̿ ̶̡̺̲̓̾ ̵̪͌̑̏̓ ̸̫͛̚ ̵̛̝̝͐̔ ̵̼͑̏̇̎ ̸̘̊̔̔̕ ̵̢̫̯̿̽ ̷͚̞͑͘ ̵̲̙̄̅͗͝ ̵̨̬͖̽̇ ̷̯̀ͅ ̸̠̭̳̀ ̷͉̦͔̏͋͘͜ ̷̢̞̘̭͋͘͠ ̴̼̟̹̰̐ ̵̢̰̄͜ ̴̦̓̚ ̶̹̩̈

“All right, we should be good now, I think. Like I was saying, we have some great stories to read here today. Let’s start with this one, from A̸n̵d̶y̸,̸ ̴̤̞̦̦͜͝w̷ho’s watching from- you know, I can’t quite make that out. Pencil must have smudged. His story is called ‘Wå̴̻̍t̴̪̐chin̶g̸.’  
“The day was beautiful, but it woul̵d not stay tha̴t̸ way. The man sits alone, reading aloud from a page he has nev̷e̶r̸ ̷s̶e̶en before, absor̴̞̉ḅ̴͠i̴͇͊n̸͉̂g̵̠̿ ̵̻͛w̶̗̓õ̶̥rds like he needs thē̶̟m̴̤̄ ̸͍͝t̷̨̆ö̶͈́ ̷̖̒l̶͇̔î̶̺v̵̠͠e, no̶t̴ ̵c̴a̸ring to obse̴r̶v̵e̴ ̷t̷h̸e̸ ̵w̵o̸̼͆r̵̥̅̑l̵̤̔d̷͚̎͜͠ ̸̛̠̂a̶͇̹̚r̸̗͆̆ỏ̸̘͍͜ư̷̗̠͍̾̈́n̸̬̠̎̍̀ḍ̵͖̊͊ͅ ̴̢̺͈̑̐h̸̰͈̺̑̎̌i̸͇͋̆͆ṃ̸̜̮̂͊,̶̢̹̖̣̂͂̕̚ ̶̼̋b̵̧̜̤́l̸̩̭̲̫̇i̵̗͚͊̀̂n̶̜̥̊̆̉d̸̫͝ ̷̨̘̍̕t̸̨̤̣͛̍o̶͓͈͋̅ ̴̯̜̕ṫ̵̬͖̆̉h̸̙͍̍e̴̙̺̊̉̀ ̷͎̮͙̝̂͝p̵̭̱̏̓ę̶̛̹̘͊̈́͋̉r̸͙̈̃͌͝i̸̱̿́l̴̲̹̘̼͇̑̅͊̂ ̴̱͙̀̾̿̏ö̴̻̤́͝f̷̱̼̲̯̾̀̏͛͜ ̵̙͖̽i̸͚͍̊̓̆͂̀ṇ̷̡̜̝̹̚a̶̦͗̊͌̾t̸̨̘̏̒̈́t̶̛̫̻̲̺͂̕ể̶̮̺̅n̸̟͖̮̏̓̓̏̂ẗ̴̻͠i̸̭͍̩̥̱̱̟̫̘̜͕̽̄͘ȏ̸̧̫̳̫̹̯̋͂̈͛̈́͝n̸̫̣̭̭̫̩͉̮̐,̵̤͖̟̞̙̜̲̦̂̎̊̈́͝ ̷̫͈̞̙͚̯̙͇͕̹̞͓̭͊͂̿̀̂d̸̡̧͍͈͔̥̣̬̘̞͍̼͔̃ȑ̷͇̫́̈̍͂̽̂̓̍̍i̷̡͖̘̹͙̤̪̤̝̺̖̭͒̓͛̄̐̿̽̐͗̏̐̆ͅv̶̛̱̰͙͐̎̊e̷͙̻̖̳̥̦̮͚̮̤̝̝͐́n̴͈̯͕͖̺͗͌͗̍ ̸̢̪̰̖̽̀̃͑̈͛̈́ṱ̶͙̗̇͐̇̈̋ǫ̷̘̲̭̫̘̗̩̪͗̎͊̄̅̍̈́͝ ̶̮͐c̴̹͔̬̜̆͑̍̂̅̿̈͑̉a̵̹̮͎̬̦̻͗͒̂ͅŗ̴̢̝̌̊̈́͠ę̶̫̦͖̓̏͝l̷̼͖͇̣͇̊̓̈́̂͑̈́̽͋̑͛͘ĕ̴̟̩̾̓̀̍́̀͐̋̾͂̃ͅś̷̳͍̦͈̈́͊̽̾͂̀͒͌͝͝ş̶͎̞̺̪͔̟̲̳̈̊̂͌͛͐̿̊́̃̒̽̕ͅn̷̛̩̖͋̄̅̄͑̒̕̕͝ę̴͈̳̼̺͎̘̹͐̏̑̽̊͗s̶̨̬̩̟̣͇̤̥̍̈́̉̍̆̈́͝͠ṣ̷̮͇͖̽͛̎͑̇ ̸̟̲̱̰̣̖͔͚̯̱̌̊̽́͌̚͜͠͠ͅb̷̹͍͚͚͙̏ȳ̶̭̃̊̇ ̷̟̠̦̲̣̝̹̳̰̳̇̓̾̃̅̓̇̑͜t̷͙͉̳̥̩͙͉̥̘͔͌̾͑̓̀̃̇͗͘͝ͅͅḩ̶̗̈́̆̋͒̾͒̉̊͒̋͘è̸̡͓̱̩͈̖͖͍͚̪̥̭͚͗͌̆̋̎̒́ ̶̧̳̟̟̙͚͕̉͗͝͝n̵͙̝̺̥̔̓̇͌̓̊͗͒͆̚e̶̙͑ȇ̷̞̯͙̼̠͕̺̙̥̯̋ͅd̸̩̼͙͇͈̪̝̞͇̱̲̙͔̈́̌͛͆̑́͝ṣ̴̢̧̡̱͎̱͚̿̎͆̾͐̈́̐̀̓͂̓ ̸͕̺̯̱̮̜̣͈̀̐̕͘͜o̸̧̲͚̣̞͙̰̟̱͔̗̅͊̈́̈͂̈́͝f̷̢͖̪͈̬̪̥̝̠̠̦͛̓͊̚ͅ ̸̹̣̌͂̾̒̕ḧ̶̛͇̝͛͒̆̌͊̑̍͒̌̚͝i̴̡̼̠̯̲̅͆̈́̾̕s̷̯̚ ̵̛̯͍̏͆̽̈́̐͗̏͝a̴͖̼̠̲̐͑͆̊̿̅̽̾͘͝͝͝ṵ̴̡̹̥̱̐̾͗̋͂ͅd̷̳̰̤̺̑̌͒̿i̴̡̛̙͍̗͓̼͂͐̐̒̀̓͗͛̏͗̓͠e̷̡̛͎̗̜̖͇̊̔̌̿͒̆́̚͠n̶̢̖̝̖̙͍̬͆̎̎̊c̸̩̼̃̀͗̚e̵̼̪̠̘͔̜̩̳̠̕ͅ-̴̩̩̥̯̾ ̵̯̤͇̻̗̙̒͗͑͛̚w̷̧̡̜̺͓̯̥͍̜̅̓̓̏̍̅͌͝͝ͅa̵̳̟̼̮̫̒͋͗̆͊͊̈́͐̄͛̂͠ǐ̷̖͑̀͋̋̑̚t̶͈̝͓̥̮́͊̑̉,̷͚̇̂̏̉̉̈́̅̽͒͝ ̶̧̫̪͍̫͍̪̹̝̀̀̅̽̕ͅẘ̸̢̢̞̪͖͔͇͙̳͓̿̋̉̄̆̽̕͝h̵̞͍͚͙̰̜͓͎̖̬̪̟̹͐̊â̵̧̧̯͈̟̯̘̘̥͓̰͚̪͊̌̐̏͒̾̈́͝ţ̴̛̲̳̗̤̔̊̈́͂́̉̔̕̕̕̕͝’̸͙͓̣̣̥͙̫̮͔̞͇̈̐̀̕͘͠ś̵̠̖͙̱̪͓̰͖͌̊̈̄͜ ̷͖͉̽̀ġ̵̪̜͍͔͓̔̔̂̑͗͛͂̆͌͠͝o̷̠̰̐̈̅́i̶̧̢̢̖͔̚ͅn̵̜̟͖̤̝̤̫̽̑͗͂͑̊̾̒̏͘͜͝͠g̸̡̧̘͓͉̪̗̯͇̬̑͘ ̵̨̡͖͓͇̲̊ở̷̡͈̺̼̤̓̎̊͆̈́͌̐̀̌n̸͔͖̬̯̺͉̈͐̕͘ ̶͚͆̈́͒̄͘h̴̢̛̤̣͎͖̼̯̖͕͍̗̬͒̎̉̿̒̋̅͛͜ë̵̘͍̙̞͙͍̭̩̦͇͆̍̐̈̐̈́͜͝r̶͉̩͇̘͓̹̱̰̈́̓e̵̛̛̪͚͚͊̌̄̒̄̄͝͝?̶̣̩̤͎͗̐̊̏̄ ̸̣̼̩̞̤̖͓̣̈́̂̆͌̇͂̓͋̕͜T̶͇̜͓̊͆͋͒͑͆̓̔̐́̂͠͠ḩ̴̛͚͖̟̭̫̍̍̆͝i̶͇̞͖͉͉̐̈̃̚̕s̶̨̩͖͖̜͍̉̎ ̴̧̗̜̹̳̳̜̾̈͐̂͌͐̊̍͊̈́̐̒̑̏̎ͅi̵̖̝̘̜̪̅s̵̘͂̈̎̑̐̈́ ̸̬̹̬̱͙̖̳̾̈͝m̷̍͋͛̂̂͋̒̆̓̚͜͠͝͝y̷̻͍̑͐̉͋͐̍̐͆̊̇̚ ̴̨͙͙͖̪̿̇̊ͅş̶̝̪͎̭͚̠̝͓̦̮̼͔̞̯̠̉̈́̇͊̎̇͛̈̐̐͘̚͝ͅh̵̡̥̹̭̻̦̽̃͛̎̄̕͜͠͠o̵͍͛̽͒̀̀̿̽̐̊̈́͋̊̃͠w̴̨̞͍͒̈́̈́̓̋͆͋̋͒̉͛͛͊̚,̷̛͕̪̠̲̍̀͐̀ ̴̮͍̍̊̌͛̈͊́̈̋̏y̴̨̙̹̺̝̲̿̀̈̍̓̉̾́̀̋̓͐̈́͘͝o̵̗̦̺͕̖͉̹̤̜̝̝̠̠͌̈́͊͋̂ȗ̶̻̙̐͌̒̅͗̕͘ c̴̡̧̡̟͚̥̣͎̖̲̖͓͚̘͖̓̑̃͋̚ȧ̸̧͍͚͖̳̥̖͊̄̒̊̔̕ͅͅn̴̨̫̯͖͇̭̫̫̭͈͉̞̤̖̖̖̑’̴̟̲̙̮͖̳̭̱̗̬͔͕̾̅̆̍͛̈͑͋̑̀͊̿̕͜͜ͅͅt̷̛̠̺̹̫̟̦̬͙͇͚̖̞̙̊̑̑̚̕ͅ ̷̡͖̜̤̫̥̑̇͂͛̀̚͘ḧ̷̡̢̛̤̠̫̰͙̬͇̞͕̹́̿̋̆̄̿̽͋̿̎̎̽̎͝͝a̶̡͎̭͓̤̲͐̿͊̓̏̒͑͑̿̓̈͐̕ͅv̵̧͓̳͚̭͓͕̤̊͗̆̏͐͝e̶̡͉͈̼͂̐͋̿̽͊̾̂͌͘͝͠ͅ ̸̨͑͒̀̑̆̆̽͒į̵͎̝̗͇͚̤̞͙̻̈̒͛͜ť̷̡̠̣͎͓͇̬̹̳̙̝́̀̒̇̓͐͛͊̒̋͒̄͜͝-̸̡͖̪̝̝͉̮̰̘̍̒̂̾͜͝ͅ  
h̴͔͘è̵̖ľ̴̞ľ̴̖o̸͔͝ ̸̬̈ĭ̶̱'̴̞̿m̸͙͊ ̷̗̈́w̶̲̔ȧ̸̱t̶̲͊c̸̦̏h̴̬͊i̵̥̍ñ̶̬ğ̴̱  
s̷͓̀a̷̲v̷̛͙e̸͇̅ ̸̹͐y̵̗͌o̸̗̾ù̴͇r̸͎̾ṣ̶͝ë̷ͅl̵̬̑f̵̜̈  
i̷̙͋'̶̢͝m̸̤̏ ̵̺̅h̴̗͂e̸̼̿r̵̗̔e̴̘̅  
ḭ̴'̶͉̊m̶̹̐ ̷̝̂ḣ̸̠e̵̲͐r̵̳͌e̴͖̿  
i̸͓̊'̸̫͘m̶̘͌ ̸͙̆h̸̕ͅe̵̲͑r̷̺̂ḙ̵͘  
w̶a̶i̸t̴ ̷n̴o̴ ̶s̶t̵o̷p̴ ̵g̸e̸t̷ ̸a̶w̷a̴y̶ ̷i̸'̵m̵ ̸H̴U̷N̸G̴R̵Y̵  
“Get back! Stop it, you foul creature, go back home-”  
b̷u̶t̵ ̵I̵ ̴m̴u̵s̴t̴ ̴E̶A̸T̵  
“Well then take this donut and get lost!”  
d̸o̶n̵u̵t̵ ̴g̶ ~~ood~~  
“Are you okay now?”  
 ~~Yes~~  
*silence*  
 ~~I’m sorry~~  
“That’s okay. Please refrain from terrifying my viewers and trying to eat my soul next time?”  
 ~~That is doable.~~  
“Great. Now, let’s get back to the story-”  
 ~~But it’s my story, I want to read it.~~  
“You’re Andy?”  
 ~~Not Andy, Anti.~~  
“Oh. Well, then take it away, Anti.”  
 ~~It would be my pleasure. The day was beautiful…~~


End file.
